


Romantyczność

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: A Very Potter Musical, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gender Issues, Other, Slash but not really
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Draco, Hogwart i rakiety. (Nie mam ani słów, ani wytłumaczenia dla tego tekstu).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantyczność

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie opublikowane oryginalnie na livejournalu w 2009 roku jako odpowiedź na Never Will I Never Meme. Jak łatwo się można domyślić, meme polegało na tym, że inni użytkownicy proponowali mi pairingi, których ich zdaniem nigdy nie napiszę :) Akcja jest umiejscowiona w uniwersum parodystycznego przedstawienia A Very Potter Musical grupy StarKid, który można w całości obejrzeć na YouTube'ie. Znajomość jego założeń jest niestety niezbędna dla zrozumienia dowcipu i puenty ;)

Harry nie bardzo wiedział, jak do tego doszło. I, szczerze mówiąc, niewiele go to obchodziło. Po prostu pewnego dnia, idąc szkolnym korytarzem, znienacka stwierdził, że czuje nieodparty pociąg do Dracona Malfoya. Co z tego, że nagle i całkowicie niespodziewanie odkochał się w Ginny? Że doszedł do wniosku — chociaż nigdy wcześniej nic na to nie wskazywało — że jest gejem? I że Draco _też_ jest gejem? I w dodatku odwzajemnia jego uczucia?

Co z tego, że było to zupełnie nieprawdopodobne psychologicznie i fabularnie? Najważniejsze było w końcu to, że czuł się szczęśliwy — bał się, że nadmiar myślenia i próba zanalizowania obecnej (swoją drogą, totalnie zajebistej) sytuacji mogłyby tylko mu zaszkodzić. Harry oklapł nieco, zastanawiając się, co na jego miejscu zrobiłby Zac Efron. Po kilku minutach olśniło go: Zac na pewno nie zamartwiałby się czymś takim, przestał _myśleć_ i posłuchał głosu serca! Więc Harry nie zamartwiał się, słuchał i nie myślał. A wychodziło mu to naprawdę dobrze.

Porzucając te przykre rozmyślania, skupił całą swoją uwagę na małej, ciepłej dłoni, którą trzymał w swojej, większej i nieco szorstkiej ręce. Ach, jaka fajna noc. Niebo było bezchmurne, gęsto upstrzone gwiazdami i o, nawet było widać księżyc! Harry westchnął, a potem spojrzał czule na siedzącego obok Dracona; jak mógł wcześniej nie zauważyć, że Ślizgon jest taki przystojny? Będąc drobnej, delikatnej budowy, Draco od razu wzbudzał w nim opiekuńczy instynkt. Harry mógł też godzinami wpatrywać się w jego wielkie, błękitne oczy, przeczesywać palcami złote włosy i całować różane usta.

Tak, Draco Malfoy był totalnie doskonały. I nie chodził z Cedrykiem Diggorym, co stanowiło jego największy atut.

— Draco — westchnął Harry miłośnie, uśmiechając się do drugiego chłopca rozbrajająco.

— Harry — odpowiedział westchnieniem Malfoy.

— Draco — powtórzył czarnowłosy czarodziej, delektując się smakiem imienia ukochanego na ustach.

— Harry — odparował tamten, nie chcąc zapewne zostać w tyle, jeśli chodzi o romantyczne gesty.

— Draco.

— Harry.

— Draco.

— Harry.

— Draco.

— Rakieta.

Harry zmarszczył czoło. Wolał nie wnikać.

W przypływie naprawdę zajebistego uczucia, przyciągnął Dracona do siebie i pocałował tak totalnie namiętnie. Do tej pory hamował się, nie chcąc spłoszyć wrażliwego Ślizgona i bojąc się wywierania na nim presji. Ale dzisiaj, w tę strasznie fajną noc, miało być zupełnie inaczej. Pożądanie wybuchło w Harrym z mocą supernowej i wiedział, że za nic w świecie nie będzie dzisiaj w stanie opanować się. Na szczęście nie wyglądało na to, żeby Draco chciał go powstrzymywać — przeciwnie, zdawał się popierać całym sobą jego plany. Harry wiedział, że to jest to, że właśnie dzisiaj…

Jego dłoń śmiało wsunęła się pod szatę Dracona i zaczęła sunąć po perfekcyjnym ciele coraz wyżej i wyżej, i wyżej, i wyżej, i…

— O żesz ty Rowling! Malfoy! Jesteś kobietą!

Yum, yum, yum.


End file.
